3-(15-hydroxypentadecyl)-2,4,4-trimethyl-2-cyclohexene-1-one (hereinafter referred to as “Compound 1 of the present invention”) is a compound having a structure represented by Formula (1) below.

Patent Document 1 discloses that a cyclohexenone long-chain alcohol comprising the compound represented by Formula (1) has an effect of promoting neurite growth, and thus is useful as a preventive and/or therapeutic agent for brain disorders such as dementia. Patent Document 2 discloses that a cyclohexenone long-chain alcohol comprising the compound represented by Formula (1) is useful as a therapeutic agent for treating dysuria.
However, the effect as a therapeutic agent for treating dysuria shown in Patent Document 2 was confirmed only against dysuria with bladder dysfunction (the effect was confirmed by the improvement in maximum voided volume, and the improvement in bladder capacity and micturition efficiency), and the maximum voided volume was lower than that of the streptozotocin (STZ) administration group. More specifically, the effect of ameliorating vesicourethral dyssynergia of Compound 1 of the present invention has been completely unknown.
Vesicourethral dyssynergia is a type of dysuria caused by the timing difference between the contraction of bladder detrusor and the relaxation of urethral sphincter. Normally, the contraction of detrusor and the relaxation of urethral sphincter cooperate, and the contraction of detrusor occurs in conjunction with the relaxation of urethral sphincter, thus enabling smooth micturition. However, when the cooperation of the contraction of detrusor and the urethral sphincter is impaired and an apparent timing difference (time lag) is thus generated between the contraction of the detrusor and the relaxation of the urethral sphincter, high-pressure voiding, residual urine after micturition, or urinary incontinence occurs even when the time lag is only several seconds. Further, if such a condition is left unattended without appropriate care, it results in urinary-tract infection, upper urinary tract disorder, or renal dysfunction. Therefore, amelioration of this time lag is an important objective in the treatment of diseases based on vesicourethral dyssynergia.
In a broad sense, the definition of vesicourethral dyssynergia includes detrusor sphincter dyssynergia, and detrusor bladder neck dyssynergia.
Examples of known diseases based on vesicourethral dyssynergia include dysuria accompanying a lifestyle-related disease (such as diabetic dysuria) (Non-patent Document 1), idiopathic dysuria (Non-patent Document 2), dysuria after pelvic surgery (Non-patent Document 3), dysuria accompanying spinal cord injury, spinal canal stenosis, benign prostatic hypertrophy, and the like (Non-patent Document 4, Non-patent Document 5, and Non-patent Document 6), dysuria accompanying high-pressure voiding/high-pressure urine storage, and neurogenic or nonneurogenic lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS) (Non-patent Document 7, and Non-patent Document 8).